Cintai Aku, Bukan Daganganku
by hazrischess
Summary: "Anu Mas, aku mau masuk TV." Masuk hati mas aja yuk, Dek? (Taito, Lui). Buat nahkoda kapal ini.


Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc.

Fanloid (c) their respective owners.

* * *

 **Cintai Aku, Bukan Daganganku**

oleh **hazrischess** (azukihazl, Arischa, winkiesempress)

buat nahkoda kapal ini yang kami sayang #APA

happy reading!

* * *

"Mas?" Taito masih berusaha bersabar. Iya, sabar. Pelanggannya kali ini cukup menguras kesabaran. Taito, sebagai salesman yang baik dan profesional, tentu harus pintar pintar memupuk sabar. Jangan juga tergoda wajah polos pelanggannya.

"Ya, dek?" Taito, menggunakan feelingnya sebagai salesman untuk memanggil pelanggannya.

"Anu ... itu ... kalau beli TV ukuran 32 inci cash berapa, ya, mas?"

"Beda merk beda, Dek. Adek tinggal pilih yang mana." Taito melirik merk-merk yang berjajaran. Lui meletakkan ujung telunjuk pada bibir, berpikir.

"Umm ... ada TV yang bisa bikin kita masuk TV?"

"... maksudnya gimana, Dek?" Taito menatap pembeli di hadapannya. Lui memandang dengan wajah sama bingungnya.

"Anu Mas, aku mau masuk TV, pengen ketemu Mbak Luka yang penyanyi itu. Jadi ada TV yang bisa bikin aku masuk TV, Mas?"

"Wah, teknisnya masuk TV nggak begitu, Dek." Taito menggaruk-garuk kepala sambil diam-diam memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Luka, diva yang sudah kelas internasional itu jika bertemu Lui.

Lui mengernyitkan alis tidak paham, kemudian cemberut. "Jadi aku nggak bisa masuk TV, ya, Mas?" katanya pelan sambil memelintir ujung bajunya.

Taito melongo. Masih cukup waras untuk tidak segera menjawab; susah sih, Dek, tapi kalau mau masuk hati Mas sih gampang. "Hmmmmm. Gini aja, Adek mau masuk TV apa beli TV?"

"Mau ... mau masuk TV, Mas," Lui menjawab, masih dengan suara pelan dan sedikit terisak, tangannya masih sibuk memelintir ujung baju, "aku mau ... ketemu Mbak Luka."

Kalau begini Taito sudah tidak tega.

Apalagi ketika tiba-tiba Lui mendekati sebuah TV _random_ dan mengeluarkan palu-paluan dari dalam saku celananya sambil mengatakan, "Kalau aku hancurin ini terus masuk bisa ketemu Mbak Luka nggak, Mas?" Tatapannya memelas.

Taito menarik napas sabar. Dalam hati tidak tahan ingin berkata, Dek, Jangan hancurin TV-nya, kamu udah hancurin hati Mas, mending ketemu orang tua Mas yuk kita langsung lamaran.

"Dek, kalau mau masuk TV gampang, Dek," Taito akhirnya menjawab juga. Dalam hatinya bersyukur adek ini polos minta di- _burn_.

"Wah mas, serius beneran?!" Lui melompat-lompat girang. Matanya tampak bling bling menyilaukan.

 _Dek, cintamu silau._

"Iya. Mas bener kok. Kalau mau ketemu Mbak Luka, juga gampang banget." Taito memang tau bagaimana caranya mendatangkan _idol_ satu itu.

"Gimana mas gimana caranya?" Taito ingin jawab, 'kita nikah, dek. Pasti masuk TV. Terus mbak Luka kan kaum fujo, jadi teknisnya kalau kita nikah dan masuk TV, Mbak Luka pasti dateng'. Tapi nggak etis kalau Taito asal jawab begitu. Bagaimana kalau adek ini masih suci dan polos? Taito gak rela adek ini ternoda.

"Tapi Mas, TV di sini kecil semua. Gimana aku bisa masuk, Mas? Apa harus minta senter pengecil ke Doraemon?" Lui bertanya lagi.

Taito menghela napas. Adek mah gitu, dibilangin juga teknisnya nggak demikian. Pertama harus kenalan sama Tuan Nyonya Hibiki, bawa beras gula teh, sok jadi anak baik. Itu baru tahap pertama.

Bukan, bukan. Lui masih polos.

Maka Taito menjawab, "Pertama harus ketemu orang tuamu dulu, Dek." Cuma minta izin, bukan minta restu. Percaya deh.

"Mas ...," kata Lui, "... Mas kayaknya banyak tau ya." Matanya kembali berseri kirakira mabushi dan membuat Taito ingin segera memakai kacamata hitam anti cahaya matahari karena wajahmu secerah mentari pagi, Dek. "Aku suka orang yang pengetahuannya luas."

Sontak Taito keselek air liur sendiri. Iwh. Sedikit menjijikan. Tapi tidak penting, yang penting tadi Lui sepertinya mengutarakan sesuatu. Maka Taito memancing, walaupun tanpa pelet dari dukun manapun sebelumnya, "Coba bilang sekali lagi, Dek, telinga Mas agak bermasalah."

Hasratmu yang bermasalah, Tai.

"Aku suka sama orang yang banyak pengetahuan, Mas," ulang Lui. Taito _dokidoki ni kawaresou sen paasen love_! Tolong, kuatkan iman Taito. Jangan sampai ia mem- _burn_ betulan adek depannya ini.

"Jadi Adek suka Mas?" TAITO MAU _HEADBANG_ TOLONG. Ngomong apa barusan dia?! Nanti adeknya kalau jijik sama dia gimana? Cintanya kandas dalam beberapa detik, gitu?

"Iya, Mas. Aku suka Mas."

"..." Taito _loading_. Seperti ada yang harus Ia kerjakan dengan cepat. Yaitu pergi ke keluarga Hibiki meminta ijin—restu.

"Mas?" Lui melambaikan tangan ke wajah Taito. Bingung kenapa mas di depannya hanya diam tak merespon.

"Dek." Taito _doki doki waku waku_ menatap iris senja Lui. Sang empunya hanya meneleng bingung. "Ayo cepet ketemu orang tuamu."

Taito, jaga hasratmu, mas. Itu anak orang.

"Iya nanti ketemu orang tuaku. Mas tolong anu ya ..." Ada jeda dramatis dan kata anu yang ambigu luar biasa. Taito mulai takut akan ada ledakan kembang api keluar dari dadanya.

"To-Tolong anu apa, Dek?"

"Tanya ke Papa Mama sekalian, boleh nggak ya kalau Mas jadi Mas angkat aku beneran?"

Seketika Taito merasa dihujam trisula Poseidon dan petir Zeus, seperti baru saja terbang tinggi menembus awan lalu jatuh ke kandang sapi. Sialan. Sepertinya memang Taito yang terlalu pedo.

"Katanya Adek suka sama Mas." Lalu Taito mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena kata-kata bernada protes itu. Lui mengangguk penuh keyakinan. "Iya, suka. Makanya jadi kakakku, ya? Nanti masuk TV bareng. Ketemu Mbak Luka."

"Dek," panggil Taito dengan penuh penekanan. Rasa cinta bisa berubah jadi benci katanya, walaupun Taito tidak mungkin membenci Adek Unyu ini tapi dia tetap mengatakan, "Kalau nggak mau beli TV mending nggak usah ke sini."

Tai. Itu anak orang.

Lui tiba-tiba terisak. "M-mas kok jahat," katanya sedikit samar-samar. "Aku nggak suka sama Mas. Mending kita nggak usah jadi adek-kakak, Mas."

Taito tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih.

"Habis adeknya bilang suka mas tapi minta jadi Mas angkat. Kan sakit dek. Kamu kaya pehape." Plis, Taito ngomong apa. Kewarasannya terengguk wajah polos minta di- _burn_ adek ini.

"..."

Taito lelah. Boleh Taito bawa kawin lari, ga?

Sekali lagi, Tai, itu anak orang

"Ter ... terus mas mau jadi apanya aku?"

MAU JADI SUAMIMU, DEK. Taito siap berteriak begitu. Siap. Tapi ... masih nggak etis.

"Mas maunya adek beli TV. Buat penghidupan Mas, Dek. Adek pehape gitu, ke sini tapi cuma mau masuk TV."

Lui tidak menjawab.

"Padahal jualan TV itu juga susah. Nungguin pembeli."

Lui masih tidak menjawab.

"Terus ya—"

"Mas ... itu ... Mbak Luka kan?" Mata Lui terpaku pada suatu titik di jalanan. Oh. Jadi sedari tadi Taito tidak dinotis.

Tapi Taito malah ikut mengikuti arah pandangan Lui dan langsung cengo. "Dek, itu Mas Yuuma."

"Hah? Masa?" Lui tidak memperhatikan Taito, atensinya masih ke sebuah titik di luar toko, dan dia langsung berancang-ancang segera mendekati objek itu.

Tapi Taito menahan tangannya. Asik.

"Mas. Lepas. Siapa tau itu Mbak Luka lagi nyamar." Nggak. Demi gebetan. Adek ini yang mukanya minta di- _burn_ , Taito tidak akan lepaskan. Sudah cukup si adek enggak peka dan ngepehapein Taito, jangan tikungan.

"Bukan dek. Itu Mas Yuuma, gebetannya mbak Luka." STAPH! TAITO SALAH NGOMONG!

"Ja ... ja ... jadi Mbak Luka udah punya gebetan?" Lui menunduk sendu. Bayang-bayang imajinier tentang dirinya yang akan masuk TV dengan mas mas penjual TV bertemu mbak Luka pupus sudah. Mbak Lukanya udah nggak lowong lagi. Sudah dipaket sama orang lain.

"Hiks." Sebuah isakan terdengar.

"...dek?" Taito panik. Oh ... ini Adek anak orang sudah Taito dzolimi berapa kali? Berapa?

"Hiks ... mas ..." Lui masih terisak. Tak tahu bahwa tangannya dan tangan mas mas penjual TV saling bertautan.

Saat seperti ini ... apa yang harus Taito lakukan?

Yaudah Dek, sama Mas aja. Mas lowong kok, belum dipaket. Nunggu kode pos dari adek.

Ya kali Taito ngomong absurd gitu.

"Terus aku ... gimana?"

Wah dasar nggak peka. Padahal Taito sudah mengirim kode-kode bersinar. Kurang jelas apa coba. Atau mungkin sinar dari kode-kodenya kalah dengan sinar kirakira mabushii yang dipancarkan oleh aura Lui.

"Mas." Lui mengusap-usap matanya yang masih berair. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Mas Yuuma itu anggota bluben itu kan? Yang anggotanya lima."

"Boiben, Dek. Bukan bluben." Taito elus dada. Aduh gawat. Jangan-jangan sehabis ini Lui bakal ngidam ikut audisi boiben. Dengar-dengar, agensi tempat boiben Yuuma ini juga akan mengadakan audisi. Aduh, plis. Lui bakal jadi anggota boiben. Bakal dikapalin sama anggota boiben lain oleh para penggemar yang fujo. Kokoro Taito remuk membayangkannya.

"Tapi aku sukanya bluben, Mas. Kalau makan roti tanpa bluben itu ngga ena aku ga suka selai apalagi boiben."

Sabar, ya, Tai. DERITAMU NGECENGIN ANAK DUA BELAS TAHUN.

Taito mengelus dada. Lega karena Lui tidak jadi tergoda ikut audisi di agensi tempat Yuuma bekerja dan tidak jadi dikapalkan oleh para fujo semacam Luka misalnya.

"Gini aja." Taito menarik napas panjang, lalu terbatuk-batuk penuh wibawa sebelum melanjutkan, "Adek jadi beli TV nggak?"

"Beli TV bisa jadi yang kayak mas Yuuma?" Ternyata ambisi Lui masih ada. Taito tersenyum maso. Ngecengin anak 12 tahun beneran maso.

"Katanya dek Lui nggak suka boiben." Beruntung stok kesabaran Taito masih banyak. Lui tampak berpikir sejenak. "Iya, tapi kan Lui mau jadi yang nyanyi-nyanyi sambil joget-joget di TV kayak Mas Yuuma. Biar Mbak Luka suka."

Ngimpi Lui, ngimpi, pikir Taito kejam. Coba kalau mimpinya bisa bersama Taito gitu, jadi Taito bisa mewujudkan impian Lui dengan gampang.

"Dek, mas capek. Capek hati. Adek kok nggak peka sih?" Taito _maji_ lelah. Positif pedo dan akan mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya pada Lui. Ea..

"Loh? Aku nggak peka apa mas? Ini indra perabaku masih bekerja, kok." Lui menatap polos Taito.

 _GAD!_

Susah, ya ngegaet hati anak umur 12 tahun. Harus frontal gitu, ya Taito? Demi cinta, kepolosan depan 12 tahun depan Taito rela ia renggut—

Ambigu memang. Taito nggak peduli dan tetep tancap gas.

"Dek, maksudnya, Mas udah capek kamu nggak nangkep maksud mas. Mau masuk TV dan ketemu mbak Luka? Sini nikah sama mas. Berhubungan Mbak Luka fujo, pasti dateng kok." Taito gila kuadrat.

Lui melongo. "Mas ...," panggilnya.

"Iya, Dek?" Dalam hati Taito ingin teriak dengan tampang bersemangat ala Saitama, tapi tidak jadi, lagipula sejak kapan Saitama mempunyai tampang bersemangat?

"... sampe kapan tangan aku dipegang."

Taito melirik ke bawah, ke arah tangan mereka. Ihiy tangannya memang bisa diajak kompromi. Tapi Luinya tidak bisa. "Maaf, Dek," kata Taito sambil melepaskan tangan, padahal dalam hati masih ingin menjamah tangan mulus Lui yang masih suci belum ternoda.

"Permisi," tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang pria kisaran umur tigapuluhan memasuki pintu toko yang tertutup.

Mereka berdua menoleh, dan Lui yang tangannya baru dilepaskan oleh Taito langsung berlari menerjang pria itu sambil berteriak, "PAPAAAA." Membuat Taito, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, melongo.

Calon mertua, _bro, sist._

Si pria yang disebut papa oleh Lui tersebut lantas melihat ke arah Taito dan tersenyum. "Makasih, ya, Mas, udah jaga anak saya," katanya, "yuk, Lui, pulang. Jangan keliaran lagi, ya, dasar nakal."

O-oh, namanya Lui, batin Taito. Sebelum Lui dan papanya pergi meninggalkan toko TV, Taito refleks berkata dengan suara lantang, "TUNGGU."

Dua orang itu langsung berbalik.

"DEK LUI, IZINKAN MAS MEMINANGMU."

 **end**

* * *

a/n :

Haiii!

mungkin ini receh dan nggak lucu (juga maaf berantakan hwhw maklumi koleb dadakan) tapi ini coretbukticintacoret hadiah kecil buat kamu—semoga bisa sedikit menghibur ya syukur syukur kalau bikin ketawa #padahalreceh

makasih buat yang udah baca!


End file.
